


Habit To Be Broken

by werewolfboy



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Silk (Comics)
Genre: Canon Divergencce, Canon Universe, F/F, NSFW, Oneshot, sex mention, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfboy/pseuds/werewolfboy
Summary: Cindy was working undercover for Black Cat as Silk gone rogue. It used to be so easy to say it was only a mission, but now Cindy was in too deep and she had developed habits that she couldn't afford to keep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An in-between fic I did while I'm working on new chapters for Latte Art (check that one out too!). Enjoy!

        Cindy couldn’t remember how it had started.

        No, that was a lie. It had started when she agreed to go undercover and find out more about Goblin Nation while working for Black Cat as Silk. Silk gone rogue, she amended. Not that the public believed it, she still did exceptional work beating up Goblin hoodlum and they still thought she was a hero. Black Cat hated that. Cindy would come back to the hideout, to her office, and there she’d be. Watching the news reports about Cindy’s work, her long black claws tap-tap-tapping away against the side of a cold glass of whiskey on the rocks.

        The taps meant she was annoyed. Annoyed that the city couldn’t let go of their newest beloved web-slinger? Maybe. Cindy didn’t care about her reasons. But those beautiful blue eyes, turned on her, undressing her.. Maybe that was how this had started.

        No matter how it had begun, it had gotten wildly out of hand. Cindy had let it get wildly out of hand. It was nobody’s fault but her own.

        The sex was.. Well, it was amazing.

        It was trust, basic trust between them, expressed in the physical and carnal way of the flesh. Cindy trusted Cat enough to let her see parts of the body underneath her Silk suit. Cat trusted Cindy enough to bare breasts and whisper secrets into her mouth about where to touch and how hard and, oh  _ yes _ , right  _ there _ , she  _ loves _ it right there.

        And it had remained just that, until, after about three months of fucking in Cat’s bed, tangling up her Egyptian cotton sheets, bending and twisting and writhing, Cat had reached over and asked her to stay.

        Well, not asked, not precisely. All she had said was, “Stay.” In that beautiful fucked out, sleepy voice she had right after the glow had settled into her bones and the wetness that slicked between her thighs had begun to cool. It was an order. It wasn’t an order.

        “Cat-” Cindy had begun, but the other woman raised a hand. Cindy fell silent out of habit.

        “Felicia. When we’re in here, like this, that’s what you call me. Now get back in bed and take off that suit. You won’t be needing it.”

        How could she resist that? She stripped and slid back in bed with Felicia, knowing that she had taken yet another step over a line that had gotten blurrier and blurrier the more time passed that she spent undercover. Felicia understood her, like no one else in her life truly did. She was relentless, in bed and as a boss. Clever, so clever, intelligent, ruthless, but with some morals. Cindy appreciated that about her.

        Felicia kissed like she was telling juicy gossip. Cindy thought it was because, whenever their lips touched past anything chaste, Felicia always had that sly smile of hers on. She could feel it, like kissing laughter. She always tasted of whatever she’d been drinking, or her cherry chapstick. Cindy could no longer taste cherry flavoured anything without immediately thinking of all the nights she’d leaned up and kissed those red, red lips while rubbing her clit with the pad of thumb and swallowing the moans she made.

        And now, Felicia had told Cindy her name and asked her to stay the night, and suddenly they weren’t quite fucking any longer. It was starting to seem like Felicia had actually begun to be fond of her. And Cindy.. She couldn’t afford to feel the same. But she did.

        How was this going to end, exactly? Cindy’s mission would have to end sometime, she couldn’t just loaf about it and stagger her reports to her higher-ups.  Or her cover would be blown. How could she have let things get to this point? It was irresponsible. No matter how deep undercover she was.. This would only serve to pain her.

  
        Felicia held Cindy closer, and Cindy felt safe, and she tried to find sleep that evaded her. It was a habit now, this thing she and Felicia had. And, for good or for bad, it was a habit to be broken.


End file.
